1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a strain relief adapter for an electrical connector, and is more particularly concerned with a non-bulging quick snap-on strain relief adapter for an elongate electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, strain relief for conductors which are connected to electrical contacts has been provided by a variety of structures. A tortious conductor path, for example, may be utilized to provide strain relief for flat multi-conductor cables, such as disclosed by D. J. Crimmins in U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,565.
For multi-conductor cables of circular cross section, a variety of strain relief clamps have heretofore been disclosed. One such strain relief clamp is disclosed by J. E. Caveney and Roy A. Moody in U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,169.
Although elongate electrical connectors may employ a strain relief clamp for the entire cable, the elongate structure of the connector requires removal of the outer protective jacket material of a cable so that the individual insulated conductors may extend individually to and be connected to respective contacts of the electrical connector, which contacts are usually aligned, spaced apart in rows on opposite sides of the electrical connector. In elongate electrical connectors of the type which employ insulation-opening contacts, it is highly desirable to provide strain relief for each of the individual conductors in order to prevent accidental and inadvertent dislodging of the conductors from the contacts. A strain relief adapter for use with an elongate electrical connector is disclosed by Istvan Mathe in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,868. This adapter includes an elongate member which carries a plurality of transversely extending members which engage and press against the individual conductors as the same are held in respective insulation-opening contact portions on one side of an electrical connector. A similarly constructed member provides strain relief for the opposite side of the electrical connector. Each of the strain relief adapters includes a pair of arms located at opposite ends of the elongate member which are hook-shaped and embrace the rear end of the electrical connector for anchoring the adapters to the connector. Also, each of the elongate members includes a transversely extending, notched member which receives the individual conductors in the notches and urges the conductors into the strain relief mechanism normally carried by the electrical connector so as to provide an additional strain relief for the conductors.
In his allowed patent application Ser. No. 679,091, Istvan Mathe discloses a similar elongate member in which the means for anchoring a pair of elongate members on opposite sides of an electrical connector includes a hook-shaped arm at one end of the member which is received in a recess of the other elongate member.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,853, R. E. Wilson discloses an elongate member which carries a plurality of individual projections which bear against the individual conductors which are carried in insulation-piercing contacts of an electrical connector. The electrical connector has a pair of slots at each end thereof and each of the elongate members is provided with a flip-shaped element at each end for engaging respective slots at opposite ends of the connector.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,306 M. E. Barnett Jr., G. H. Foster Jr. and G. A. Patton disclose the utilization of a pair of clamping bars on opposite sides of an electrical connector. The clamping bars each include a recessed arm at one end and a projection at the other end for interengagement with like structure of the other clamping bar. Each of the clamping bars also includes a transversely extending hook-shaped member and a rearwardly extending projection carried on the rear surface of the clamping bar. The hook-shaped member extends across the rear end of the connector to engage the projection of the other clamping bar.